


Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seducing, drunk Near, he's really drunk the poor thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mello comes home, he finds Near in a situation he'd have never expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really trying hard on smut so please be kind... Do leave a comment if you want to tell me anything though! I'm open to criticism

When Mello came back into their shared apartment after work, he noticed Near on the couch with a bottle of what seemed to be vodka. One of _Mello’s_ bottles of vodka. He would’ve been pissed off, if it weren’t for the fact that Near _never_ drank. It surprised him to find the white haired male drinking, and drinking something very strong at that. He closed the door behind him as he entered, which immediately made Near look over at him and give him a small smile. “Good evening, Mello. I was waiting for you to get home. I missed you,” he said, which surprised Mello even more. Near wasn’t much of a talker, and he’d definitely never say things like that, except maybe in very emotional situations. But this wasn’t very emotional. This was strange.

“Right…” Mello approached and leaned on the back of the couch, looking down at Near. “Now, explain to me why you thought it’d be a good idea to grab some of _my_ liquor and then drink it.” He raised an eyebrow. 

The next thing was something unexpected. A small giggle escaped Near’s lips, followed by a quiet hiccup. _Ah…_ Mello thought, _so he’s drunk.. I wonder how much he’s had already.._

“I thought you wouldn’t mind, Mells,” Near giggled again. “Whenever you drink, you always tell me I need to loosen up and join you. I wanted to try it out, but you weren’t home yet.” He gave Mello a cute look, hoping that’d soften the blonde. Mello rolled his eyes and came to sit next to Near on the couch. The younger male smiled happily and put the bottle away so he could move to straddle Mello’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Mello could now see his cheeks were slightly pink, which honestly was adorable. But he didn’t let that distract him. He looked Near in the eyes.

“You could’ve waited for me. And get off my lap, you’re heavy.” A lie. Near wasn’t heavy at all, but he didn’t know what Near was up to. Another giggle from his boyfriend, followed by him leaning in closer to kiss Mello’s jawline. “But your lap is so comfortable…” He said quietly, staying that close. “And I want to be close to you..”

This was new to Mello. Near usually avoided physical contact. He didn’t feel comfortable with people touching him. Of course, Mello was an exception, but only at certain times. Most of the time, a kiss on the forehead or a small peck on the lips was as far as Near would let him go. They didn’t have sex much, for that reason. They did sometimes, but Near had to really be in the mood for it. And he wasn’t a lot. 

“Why’s that? Near, get off me,” Mello tried to push him away, but Near only giggled and moved even closer. So close that Mello could feel something hard pressing against his stomach. He knew exactly what that was. Near was aroused and he wanted Mello’s help with that. When he’d moved close, he lightly ground his erection against the other and let out a soft moan, then moved his lips to press them against Mello’s. Mello tried to push him away again at first, but he stopped himself. This had never happened before. Near was initiating something for the first time, and it wasn’t just a small talk. Near was initiating close, physical contact. A part of Mello knew it was because of Near’s low alcohol tolerance, but the bigger part of him didn’t care. So he kissed him back, and he kissed him back roughly.

The sudden passion in the kiss made Near gasp, allowing Mello to slip his tongue inside the other’s mouth, deepening the kiss more. He wrapped his arms around the tiny waist and pulled Near even closer, feeling the younger male’s erection press against him. Near moaned into his mouth and ground his hips against Mello again, desperate for more delicious friction. And Mello couldn’t deny him. He moved his hands down to Near’s ass and pushed it forward to grind their erections together, making him groan in pleasure. Mello was growing hard fast.

They kissed roughly for a while before Mello moved his lips down to Near’s neck, and he started to suck on his sweet spot, making Near moan again. God, how he loved that sound. He didn’t get to hear it very often. Near was usually quiet in bed; Mello could only make him get that loud when Near was _really_ in the mood for it. And that wasn’t a lot.

“Mello- _nh_! I-I need you..” Gasped Near. Mello couldn’t help but smirk. He removed his lips from the soft, pale skin for a second to talk. “How do you need me?”

Near didn’t speak. Instead, he moved his hands down to Mello’s chest and started to unzip his leather vest. Once it was open, he ran his hands down his bare chest and moaned shakily into his ear. “I-inside me... “ He continued by working on the laces of Mello’s pants, trying to undo them. How desperately Near was doing it, made Mello chuckle lowly. He allowed Near to tug down his pants enough for him to slide a hand inside his boxers before grabbing his hard cock and stroking it, making the blonde groan softly.

“P-please, Mello.. I’m so hot for you and I need you and-” Mello cut him off with another deep kiss, grabbing his hips so he could switch their positions. He pinned Near down on the couch, moving on top of him and kissed him passionately. Near wrapped his thin legs around the other’s waist, continuing to grind up against him. He _needed_ more friction, to feel more of the blonde. And Mello again couldn’t deny him. He moved his hands from Near’s hips to the waistband of his pants and tugged them down. Near was wearing pyjama pants, so they were easy to take off, thank god. He took them off along with his underwear and carelessly threw it to the side, breaking the kiss.

“Near.. Under the couch, the box..” He panted. Near knew exactly what he meant. They didn’t keep their sex related items in a drawer next to their bed, like most other people. For some reason, they kept it in a box and it was always underneath the couch. Near took it and handed Mello the lube, bucking his hips up slightly, desperate for him. 

The prepping was quick and rough, but Near enjoyed it. He was under the influence of a lot of alcohol, he didn’t care much about pain anymore. He just wanted to feel Mello _inside_ of him, as soon as possible.

When Mello had him prepped, he made quick work of taking his own pants and boxers off before grabbing Near’s legs and propping them over his shoulders. Near gasped a little at the sudden movement, his cheeks turning more red, but he didn’t protest. The blonde looked down at him as he lined his cock up at Near’s entrance and slowly, carefully started to push in. Near was drunk, yes, but that didn’t mean that penetration wouldn’t hurt if not done carefully. Once he was fully inside, he slowly started thrusting. 

He couldn’t help but love the tiny noises Near made as he sped up and angled his hips to search for his prostate, and his moans when he’d finally found it. It made him all the more turned on. Near was gorgeous like this, spread out beneath Mello, cheeks red and mouth hanging slightly open as he let out little satisfied moans. He smirked slightly at the sight and suddenly started going at full speed, making Near moan out loudly. 

“M-Mello- ah! Ha-arder!” And who was Mello to deny him? He thrusted even harder, hitting the younger man’s prostate with every thrust, occasionally letting out a moan himself. God, Near felt amazing around him. 

They continued like this for quite a while. Mello thrusting into the the other's body roughly, and Near's moans getting louder and louder. Mello could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He leaned down and kissed the soft, white skin of Near's neck as he quickened the pace even more, making the white haired boy cry out in pleasure. 

"M-Mello! Please- let.. Let me cum!" He gasped desperately. Mello loved how it was like he was asking him for permission. _Fuck,_ Near sounded so hot like this. In response to his plead, Mello bit down on the milky skin, that making Near finally getting over the edge. He came with another loud moan, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck and pulling him closer. The tight clenching around his cock was too much for the blonde, and he as well came, groaning into the other's ear in pleasure. 

When they'd both finished riding out their orgasms, they stayed like this for a bit, quietly panting. Mello then slowly pulled out of Near and laid down next to him with a deep exhale. "Fuck.." He mumbled. Near giggled tiredly and snuggled against his side. "Mhmm..." He hummed softly. Mello wrapped his arms around the small figure and held him close. He softly kissed his forehead, praying he wouldn't have to deal with treating a hangover the next morning. 

_Fuck... This was his first time drinking and he got drunk..._ was the last thought before he fell asleep, Near soon following.


End file.
